Yugioh GX RainboW
by Tsubasa Sora
Summary: Et si une autre personne avait été au côté de Jaden/Judai tout au long de ses aventures? Et si cette personne n'étais pas comme les autres? /Risque d'un passage en Rating M par la suite
1. Un nouveau Chez les Rouges Slifer

Ohayo Chers Lecteurs!

Et wui, c'est encore moi! Hi hi hi~~ x'3

Voici ma nouvelle fanfic qui est cette fois-ci sur le monde de Yugioh GX.

Je souhaiterais que vous soyez assez indulgent avec moi car, c'est la

première que j'écris sur cette série mais surtout, j'ai assez de mal par

rapport au duel de monstres...disons que je ferais de mon mieux pour

que ce soit un minimum crédible ^-^"

Cette fanfic commence presque au début de la série...on va dire à partir

du moment où on considère plus ou moins Judai pour un des meilleurs

duelliste de l'Académie! En fait, je vais repasser par tout les moments de

l'anime en y incrustant un petit perso bien à moi mais qui fera justement

la différence car, à certains moments, je changerais légèrement voir

beaucoup le déroulement de l'histoire...enfin, je vous laisse voir par

vous-même! Et je préviens tout le monde que je ne relaterais pas tout les

épisodes de la série sinon, ça trainerait en longtemps donc, je ne narrerais

que ceux que je juge nécessaire pour ma fanfic. Dans ce premier chapitre,

il n'y aura pas de duel car, j'introduit mon personnage dans l'histoire mais

pas d'inquiétude, les duels devraient débutés dans le prochain chapitre!

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ma fanfic et...Gotcha! =U=

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yugioh GX RainboW**

**Chap.1: Un nouveau chez les Rouges Slifer**

_Au large des côtes menant à l'Île de la Duel Académie, un petit point perdu dans la mer bleu se rapprochait de cette même île. En se rapprochant un peu, l'on pût comprendre que ce point était en fait un bateau mais pas n'importe lequel! C'était le bateau où se trouvaient les nouveaux élèves admis à la Duel Académie. Ce bateau grouillaient de nouveaux élèves et sûrement que dans toute cette foule devait se trouver des duellistes qui graviraient les échelons pour devenir l'un des meilleurs du monde...mais bon, passons voulez-vous! Sur ce même bateau, une personne ne se trouvait pas parmi les autres élèves. Celle-ci se trouvait les coudes appuyés sur l'un des rebords du navire, observant attentivement la mer. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une longue cape beige qui recouvrait tout son corps avec des bottes de couleur marrons châtaigne ainsi que des gants de la même couleur que ses bottes et un chapeau noir qui lui servait de couvre-chef...rien de bien extraordinaire en l'occurrence. Néanmoins...une lueur dans son regard montrait bien que ce duelliste n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'élève sortit son deck de sa poche pour le regarder avec intensité avant de le remettre prudemment dans son réceptacle. Ensuite, il leva la tête vers le ciel et en levant joyeusement et avec détermination son poing vers la Duel Académie qui apparaissait à l'horizon, il déclara:_

-Duel Académie..Me voilà! =D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Là, vous pouvez écouter le générique (opening) de la série si vous voulez lolxD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_C'était un midi comme les autres. Tout les Slifers s'étaient réunis dans le réfectoire du dortoir pour prendre leurs déjeuners en toute tranquillité...quoique ^-^"_

Hayato - Shô, si tu n'as pas faim...je peux prendre ton déjeuner?

Shô - Et puis quoi encore? J'ai jamais dit que je voulais pas les manger mes beignets!

Judai - Bah pourquoi tu les mangent pas alors? C'est simple pourtant! T'as juste à prendre tes baguettes et...

_Sur ce, il joignit le geste à la parole et prit d'un geste vif un des beignets de crevettes de Shô pour l'avaler en une fois._

Shô - **HEY!** Pourquoi tu manges mon beignet? Tu n'as pas ta propre assiette Aniki **(1)**?

Judai - Si! Mais, je l'ai déjà fini!

_S'exclama-t-il d'un air espiègle en montrant son assiette vide au pauvre Shô._

Shô - Pourquoi suis-je entouré de pique-assiettes pareil? T-T

_A cet instant, il se retourna pour continuer son repas mais, se retrouva face au bois de la table...où était-passée son assiette?_

_Il ne mit pas longtemps à le savoir car, il la vit dans les mains de Hayatp, celui-ci la porta alors à sa bouche pour y glisser tout les beignets restants dans celle-ci. Shô se figea sur place. Charlie reposa l'assiette et avec Judai regardèrent leur ami qui faisait une drôle de grimace._

Hayato et Judai - ça ne va pas Shô?

_Shô sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'exclama tout en se levant et pleurant comme une madeleine:_

Shô - Vous êtes tout les deux des démons...**JE VOUS DETESTE, ESPECE D'ONI (2)!**

_Puis, il s'enfuit en courant et pleurant dans sa manche vers la porte du réfectoire. Pourquoi personne le rattraper? Parce que c'était tout les jours la même chose et au moins, deux fois par jour! Néanmoins, celui-ci ne réussit pas à franchir la porte car, en l'ouvrant, il heurta violemment une personne et tomba les fesses à terre. Après vérification, la personne qu'il avait heurté, était en fait le professeur Daitokuji le responsable des Rouges Slifer._

Pr Daitokuji - Héla, héla, du calme voyons!

_Dit-il avec ironie. Shô, rouge de honte, se releva rapidement en s'excusant puis, vint tranquillement se rassoir à côté de Judai comme rien ne s'était passé. Le professeur pénétra alors dans le réfectoire, sous le regard de tout les élèves du dortoir._

Pr Daitokuji - Bonjour Mes Chers Élèves! Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous présenter un nouveau élève qui vient d'arriver fraîchement ce matin et qui sera à partir de ce jour ici, chez les Slifers.

_Un élève apparût alors derrière lui, il semblait être caché derrière son dos depuis le début. Celui-ci s'avança devant le professeur._

Pr Daitokuji- Vas-y, présente-toi ^^

_L'élève ne se fit pas prier! Il fit d'abord une légère courbette de politesse puis, il se présenta:_

? - Ohayo! (Bonjour!) Je m'appelle Sora Takeru, j'ai 15ans et je serai le prochain Maître du Duel de monstres!

_Face à cette déclaration, plusieurs chuchotements s'en suivit. Quelques uns semblait impressionnés par la détermination du nouveau quant à d'autres, ils semblaient plutôt parler de lui en négatif mais, en catimini pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis car, il ne savait pas comment était le nouveau niveau caractère alors, il valait mieux limiter les risques se disaient-ils. Par contre, notre petit groupe préféré semblait être d'un autre avis:_

Hayato - Ça ne vous dis rien cette scène?

Shô - Oui. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu...qu'est-ce que t'en penses Aniki?...ANIKI?

_Judai était déjà au côté du nouveau et s'exclama:_

Judai - Enchanté Sora! Moi, c'est Judai Yuki! J'ai le même âge que toi et moi aussi, je brûle de passion pour le duel et je serai le prochain Maître du Duel de Monstres! Comme on a le même but, je suis sûr qu'on va très bien s'entendre, tu vas voir! =^^=

_Sora ne dit rien sur le coup puis, Judai passa son bras autour du cou de celui-ci et lui demanda:_

Judai - Et si tu venais habiter avec nous?...Ce serait cool!

_Sora réagit enfin et s'exclama avec beaucoup de vigueur auprès du Professeur:_

Sora - Pr Daitokuji! Vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais avoir un chambre seul, non?

Pr Daitokuji - Et bien...à vrai dire, nous n'avons plus de chambre inhabitée actuellement donc, je suis désolé mais, tu vas devoir faire avec. Et puis, ça tombe bien que Judai se propose au moins, tu connaitras déjà avec qui tu vas vivre pendant ses prochaines années.

_Finit-il de dire tout sourire tandis que Sora sembla complètement dépité par ses paroles. Judai, tout sourire, s'exclama:_

Judai - Ben voilà! Tout est arrangé! Bienvenue chez les Slifers, Sora!

_Quant à Hayato et Shô, ils ne semblaient pas allés mieux que le jeune nouveau._

Shô - Oui. J'ai vraiment une impression de déjà-vu là~~ -_-"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(1)** Syrus appelle Judai comme ça car, il est très attaché à Judai.

Ce mot signifie "Grand frère" en langage familier au Japon.

**(2)** Ce mot signifie ''Diable'' mais, Shô l'utilise plus pour dire ''démon'' dans ce cas-là =P

Voilà, voili, voilou!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu!

Bon, il faut que je fasse les dessins de Sora mais, normalement

ils seront pas long à arriver (je suis motivé, GOTCHA! x'3).

Sur ce, laissez pleins de com's (Oui, j'aime les com's alors

laissez moi des com's...MOUAHAHAHA!..SBAFF T_T)

et au prochain chapitre qui sera peut-être plus constructif que

celui-ci et surtout j'espère pouvoir y insérer un petit duel au moins...

souhaitez-moi bo...non dites-moi plutôt "mer**" sinon vous allez me porter la poisse! _'

Ah! Et sinon, pour ceux qui voudrait une explication sur le "RainboW"

dans le titre de la fanfic; en fait, j'ai choisi ce mot parce qu'il signifie

"Arc-en-ciel" et que plus tard dans l'histoire, le nouveau perso possédera

des cartes sur les couleurs. Mais ce n'est pas tout car, j'ai pensé aussi à la

signification de "Rain" qui veut dire "pluie" donc, pour dire qu'il y aura des

passages tristes mais comme on le dit souvent, il y a le beau temps après la

tempête d'où - Rainbow. Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout sur le titre! x'3


	2. Un mystère Féminin Partie 1

Voilà enfin le second Chapitre! Enfin...plutôt la première partie de celui-ci à vrai dire ^-^"

**Manjoume:** Arrête de parler et mets-nous enfin ce fout* chapitre!

**Natsu:** Oy Oy! On ne parle pas comme ça à une demoiselle mon petit Chad~

***tire sur la joue de Chad***

**Manjoume:** ITE, ITE, ITE! C'est bon, lâche-moi!

***lâche sa joue***

***Manjoume s'en va en se frottant la joue, sans demander son reste***

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les gens et...**Gotcha!** =U=

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chap.2 - Un mystère Féminin Partie 1**

_Juste après le déjeuner, Judaiet cie décidèrent de monter dans leur chambre avec Sora._

_Pendant que les garçons (sauf Sora) s'occupaient de mettre le matelas pour Sora dans le seul espace encore libre et utilisable de la petite pièce, celui-ci observa les lieux avec attention._

***Pff..c'est vraiment petit ici..***

_Soupira-t-il puis Judai laissa les deux autres finirent le reste et il commença une petite conversation avec Sora._

Judai - Alors t'as 15ans, c'est bien ça?

_Fit-il tout sourire comme à son habitude._

Sora - Oui, c'est bien ça mais, bientôt j'en aurais 16!...Dans deux mois exactement! ^^

_Répondit-il tout fièrement avant que Judai ne se rapproche de lui et que celui-ci se mette à légèrement rougir pour une raison inconnue._

Judai - Cool! Moi aussi, j'aurais 16ans mais, dans un mois seulement! Quel coïncidence! =D

_Sur ce, ils continuèrent de parler de tout et surtout de rien mais, ils furent rapidement interrompus par Hayato et Shô qui venaient de finir la mise en place du lit provisoire de Sora. Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent du petit groupe et Shô prit la parole:_

Shô - Au vu que nous ne sommes qu'en début d'après-midi, que dirais-tu d'une visite guidée de l'Académie Sora-kun?**(1)**

Hayato - Tu n'as sûrement pas eu l'occasion de visiter les alentours, je me trompe?

_Rajouta Charlie avant que Judai n'enchaine avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme._

Judai - Oui! Laisse nous te faire visiter notre académie! Tu vas voir! Les cours du Docteur Chronos sont ennuyeux, ceux du Professeur Daitokuji sont toujours...

_Il se gratta le coin du menton en signe de réflexion puis, il enchaîna de nouveau:_

Judai - Dynamique, on va dire! ^-^" Et puis, tu pourras aussi faire connaissance avec d'autres élèves au passage ^^

_Finit-il gaiement. Sora sembla réfléchir un petit moment avant de s'exclamer tout sourire: _

Sora - C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter les lieux depuis que je suis arrivé donc...j'accepte votre proposition avec plaisir! -^^-

Judai - Ok! C'est parti alors! Que la visite guidée commence!

_S'emporta-t-il en brandissant son poing vers le ciel puis, il prit le bras de Sora avec le sien __**(2)**__ -faisant apparaitre de nouvelles rougeurs sur les joues du garçon surpris- puis, il sortit à toute vitesse à l'extérieur du dortoir, entrainant le nouvel élève avec lui. Shô et Hayato, quant à eux, eurent bien du mal à les rattraper mais, ils y réussirent tout de même après quelques minutes en courant comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses xD. Ensuite, la visite guidée commença vraiment! Elle leur prit tout l'après-midi et malgré tout les endroits où ils s'étaient rendus, ils n'avaient rencontrés aucun de leurs amis aujourd'hui. Fin de la journée (à peu près 19h), ils retournèrent finalement au dortoir, complètement épuisés par cette visite (un peu trop dynamique pour certains d'entre eux x'3). Finalement, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans la chambre car, l'heure du repas venait d'arriver. Ainsi, ils descendirent au réfectoire du dortoir et se délectèrent gaiement du repas -quoique léger mais, toutefois succulent- que le Professeur Banner leur avait concocté. Ils discutèrent encore une fois de tout et de rien puis, une fois le ventre plein, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre tous ensemble. Judai se laissa tomber sur son matelas et s'exclama:_

Judai - Ahhh...Je suis plein!

_Dit-il en se frottant son ventre rond et légèrement à découvert._

Shô - Oui mais, c'est pas une raison pour être aussi...incorrect!

_Répondit-il, un peu gêné du comportement de son aniki vis à vis du nouveau. Par la suite, Hayato vint s'assoir à côté de Judai puis, il demanda aux garçons:_

Hayato - Et si nous allions nous détendre un peu aux sources? ça nous ferait sûrement du bien non?

_Judai se releva d'un coup et s'exclama alors en position assise:_

Judai - Ouais! Et puis, je dois l'avouer...on ne sens pas vraiment la rose non plus! ^-^"

_Rajouta-t-il pendant que chacun sembla essayer de sentir leurs aisselles alors que Sora, quant à lui, semblait être en apnée xD._

_Sur ce, ils prirent tous leurs serviettes de bain et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la chambre...sauf Sora._

Shô - Sora, tu ne viens pas avec nous?

Sora - Non, désolé mais, je me sens tellement fatigué que je ne tiens plus debout! Mais, vous, allez-y! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'irais un peu plus tard quand je me sentirais mieux ^^

Hayato - Si tu veux, j'ai des médicaments pour la digestion?

Sora - Non, ce n'est pas ça! Mais, comme je l'ai dit, ne vous en faites pas, j'irai plus tard.

_Ils n'insistèrent pas plus et se rendirent donc aux sources tandis que Sora resta dans la chambre seul._

***Ouf...c'était juste..***

_Pensa-t-il en soupirant de soulagement. Du côté de la source, les garçons prenaient tranquillement leur bain mais, s'interrogeaient tout de même sur le comportement bizarre de Sora. Judai, quand à lui, pensait aussi que c'était louche mais, ne préférait pas se prendre la tête aujourd'hui. Après 1 heure __**(3)**__ à avoir bien pris du plaisir dans cette source chaude, ils sortirent tous ensemble pour se diriger vers le vestiaire. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement pour ne pas se promener nu du vestiaire à la chambre puis, ils retournèrent enfin dans celle-ci. Sora était là, assise sur son matelas. Quand ils s'avancèrent vers lui, celui-ci se leva alors, tout sourire et leur dit:_

Sora - Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant! Je vais prendre un petit bain. Si vous voulez dormir, ne m'attendais pas.

_Dit-il pour ne pas embêter les autres, ce que les garçons comprirent tout à fait. Ainsi, il prit sa serviette de bain puis, sortit de la chambrette pour se diriger sereinement vers le Rôtemburo __**(4)**__._

_Plus d'une heure venait de passer et tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde?...A vrai dire non. Judain'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil et Sora n'était toujours pas revenu de la source chaude. Inquiet et ne pouvant pas dormir, il décida d'aller voir si son nouvel ami ne s'était pas évanoui dans la source ou s'il n'avait pas oublié le numéro de leur chambre et s'était perdu dans les parages (__**5)**__._

_Il se leva alors tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller ses autres amis endormis, puis il sortit tout aussi discrètement de la chambre sans le moindre bruit. Il longea ensuite la longueur des chambres, descendit les escaliers puis, arriva enfin devant la porte menant à la source. Néanmoins, une chose l'intrigua. Une feuille était à présent scotché sur la porte où il était écrit:_

**"Source en cours de maintenance - Sol glissant - Ne pas entrer"**

_Qui aurait l'idée de faire la maintenance de la source à cette heure-là? Et puis...Sora n'était-il pas à l'intérieur, il y a peu? Tout cela lui paraissait vraiment louche! Ne respectant pas ce que disait le bout de papier, il arracha celui-ci, le glissant dans sa poche puis, il pénétra sans un mot dans le vestibule. Là, sur un des bancs, des vêtements étaient posés. Judai se rapprocha de ceux-ci et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Sora._

***Sora est bien ici...mais que signifie ce bout de papier alors?***

_Vraiment intrigué et mais aussi très curieux, il tira d'un coup sec sur le battant de la porte coulissante menant à la source, ouvrant celle-ci en grande et s'exclama:_

Judai - Sora! Qu'est-ce que signifie ce...!

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car, dans cette même source, se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-courts__** (6)**__ couleur châtaigne avec des yeux bleus. Elle devait avoir son âge et surtout ce qu'il remarqua le plus sur le moment -je pense et j'en suis sûre xD- c'est qu'elle était complètement nue__** (7)**__! La jeune fille était devenue rouge écarlate en le voyant et en plongeant sa poitrine dans l'eau -réaction de fille quoi- s'écria:_

? - HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! /

_A cet instant, Judai n'eut que la possibilité de se boucher les oreilles puis, il se retourna rapidement avant de s'excuser après le cri de la demoiselle:_

Judai - (bégaye) Je...Je...SUIS DESOLE! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là et puis...!

_A cet instant, il réalisa que Sora était censé être ici et qu'il n'y avait que ses vêtements dans le vestiaire. D'ailleurs...la jeune fille ne ressemblait-elle pas à Sora? Il allait reprendre la parole quand des voix venant de l'extérieur semblèrent se dirigeaient vers eux._

_La jeune fille sortit rapidement de la source, s'entourant de sa serviette au passage et se plaça derrière Judai, trop surpris pour lui dire quoi que ce soit! Elle s'accrocha rapidement les cheveux avec une pince puis, Shô et Hayato apparurent au bout du vestibule et se dirigèrent vers eux._

Les deux - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? On a entendu quelqu'un crier!

Judai - Et bien...c'est que...à vrai dire...

_Judai ne savait pas comment leur expliquer la situation mais, bientôt, Sora entoura le cou (sans le serrer) de Judai avec son bras et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle colla sa poitrine sur le dos de celui-ci qui se mit à rougir violemment__**(8)**__. Sur ce, elle prit alors la parole:_

Sora - Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste glisser et ça m'a surpris! Heureusement que Judai était là sinon, je me serais sûrement cassez quelque chose ce soir ^^

_Finit-elle par dire d'un air très détendu. Hayato et Shô semblèrent convaincus et s'exclamèrent alors:_

Les deux - Bah si ce n'est que ça, on retourne dans la chambre...mais ne tardez pas d'accord!

Sora - Oui, oui! No soucis! -^^-

_Ajouta-t-elle avant que les deux garçons ne disparaissent de leur champ de vision. Sora enleva alors son bras autour du cou de Judai et s'écarta de celui-ci en poussant un long soupir de soulagement:_

Sora - Ouf...je l'ai échappé belle cette fois! ^-^"

_Judai sembla alors, reprendre ses esprits à ce moment-là et se tourna vers la jeune fille:_

Judai- Donc, tu es une fille! Mais pourquoi...!

_Il remarqua que la jeune fille n'était toujours qu'en serviette et mit sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas voir son corps puis, il continua:_

_Judai - Pourquoi te faire passer pour un garçon?_

_Sora détacha ses cheveux en enlevant la pince, laissant retomber ceux-ci le long de son cou puis, elle lui répondit d'une façon assez tranchante qui ne lui correspondait pas:_

_Sora - Oui, je suis une fille et pourquoi je me fais passer pour un garçon?...ça...c'est pas tes affaires._

_Dit-elle d'un ton sec et franc. Judai sembla étonné par le changement de caractère de la demoiselle mais, ne se laissa pas perturber et lui demanda alors:_

_Judai - Ok! Alors, faisons un duel! Je te promets de ne rien dire à personne sur ça, si tu acceptes un duel contre moi!_

_Un sourire espiègle apparût sur le visage de la jeune fille puis, elle lui répondit plus gentiment que précédemment:_

_Sora - D'accord, j'accepte! Mais, ce sera pour demain! Ce soir, il est trop tard._

_Judai acquiesça. C'était vrai qu'il était déjà 23h passés et que tout le dortoir où presque était déjà dans les bras de Morphée._

Judai - Ok! Va pour demain! Mais, ne t'enfuis pas!

Sora - Pourquoi m'enfuirais-je?

_Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire rempli de mystères. Elle venait de finir de s'habiller puis, elle remit son chapeau en plaçant rapidement mais, soigneusement les cheveux qui dépassaient du chapeau à l'intérieur de celui-ci._

Sora - Je n'ai pas peur du duel. J'adore les défis!

_Par la suite, plus aucune parole ne fût ajoutée. Ils rejoignirent tout les deux leur chambre sans un mot puis, peu après avoir enfilé leurs pyjamas, ils s'envolèrent à leur tour vers le pays des rêves._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

**(1)** Diminutif affectif entre amis

**(2) **Bras dessus, bras dessous quoi! =P

**(3)** C'est à dire qu'il est maintenant environ 10 heures du soir.

**(4)** Une des appellations Japonaises d'une source thermale. Celle-ci est mixte au vu qu'il n'y a quasiment pas de filles chez les Silfer.

**(5)** A vrai dire, pour se perdre chez les Silfer, faut vraiment être co* entre parenthèses mais bon! Judai est simple d'esprit parfois, que voulez-vous! x'3

**(6)** Inverse du mi-longs si on veut =D

**(7)** Enfin, il voit que sa poitrine au vu qu'elle est assise lolxD

**(8)** Et un homme heureux, un! MDRxD

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie et comme vous vous en doutez sûrement il y aura un Sora VS Judai dans la deuxième partie! Quelles sont les cartes de Sora? Pourquoi semble-t-elle si sûr d'elle? Pourquoi se déguise-t-elle en garçon?

Vous aurez la plupart de ses réponses dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre! JA NE ~


	3. Un Mystère Féminin Partie 2

**Shô:** Ohayo Mina san! Genki deska? (Comment allez-vous?) ^^

**Moi:** Hé! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la présentation du chapitre à ma place?

**Judai:** Sûrement pour te soulager =D

**Moi: **Judai-kun *-*

***yeux pleins d'étoiles***

**Judai:** Euh...^-^'

**Shô:** Sur ce, voici la partie 2 du 2ème chapitre, Bonne Lecture et...

**Tout les trois:** ...GOTCHA! ;D

**Chap.2 – Un mystère Féminin Partie 2**

_C'était le matin ou plus précisément vers la fin de la matinée. Le soleil trônait haut dans le ciel azuré, les oiseaux chantaient, les grillons...grillottaient? Enfin bon! Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes quoi! Justement dans ce monde, il y avait une île où il avait une académie et autour de celle-ci se trouvaient trois dortoirs. Nous nous intéressons plus particulièrement au dortoir rouge, celui des rouges Slifers, où nous nous rendons bientôt dans une chambre de celui-ci. Mais pas n'importe laquelle! A l'intérieur, quatre silhouettes; deux debout et deux couchés bien enroulés dans leurs couettes respectives. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus cyan et du nom de Shô se trouve au chevet de la première marmotte:_

Shô – Aniki...il est presque midi. Il serait temps de te lever, tu ne penses pas?

_Il le secoua un peu, sortant légèrement le jeune garçon nommait Judai, semblant le sortir de sa léthargie._

Judai – (se frotte les yeux) Hum...Shô?...Quel heure il est?...

_Demanda-t-il à son camarade, encore un peu dans le gaz. Shô se tapa le front de désespoir avant de lui répondre, d'un air dépité:_

Shô - Presque midi, Aniki -_-'

_A cet instant, Judai sembla être sur ressort car, il se releva en sursaut et s'écria:_

Judai – Ah! Et Sora?..Ou est-il?

_Shô émit un petit rire amusé que Judai ne tarda pas à comprendre quand il lui dit en pointant Hayato avec une forme non identifié derrière lui:_

Shô – Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il est là...Je crois que vous avez, tout les deux, hérités du même pédigrée!

_Sur ce, ils se tournèrent vers Hayato pour voir comment il s'en sortait avec la seconde marmotte qui n'était autre que Sora._

Hayato – Sora! Il est presque midi. Tu comptes dormir encore longtemps?

_Il n'obtint de sa part qu'une sorte de grognement comme réponse. Par la suite, celle-ci -loin de l'entendre- elle emprisonna sa couette dans ses bras...un peu de bave se mit à pendre aux coins de ses lèvres ce qui tira un petit rire chez nos chers spectateurs, j'ai nommé Judai et Shô tandis qu'Hayato semblait désespéré de son côté. Voyant que parler n'avait aucun effet sur Sora, Hayato décida de changer de méthode et adopta une autre tactique **(1)**. Il commença alors à secouer la jeune fille qui ne sembla pas DU TOUT apprécier et lui mit une gifle en se retournant et surtout...sans s'en rendre compte. Judai et Shô, qui se retenaient depuis un moment, éclatèrent littéralement de rire en voyant la marque rouge sur la joue de leur ami et surtout l'air ahuri de celui-ci. Les rires finirent par avoir raison du sommeil de la demoiselle qui se releva et regarda les garçons d'un air perplexe, encore dans les vapes. Pourquoi Judai et Shô riaient-ils ainsi? Et pourquoi Hayato avait une marque rouge sur la joue? Ne se rappelant pas du tout du fait que c'était elle qui lui en avait collé une, si on peut dire comme ça! x'3 Les garçons réussirent enfin à calmer leur fou rire après un temps et Sora commença à émerger petit à petit. Judai se tourna vers Sora, la regardant discrètement avec un petit sourire sans aucune signification précise et pensa:_

***Moi qui avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit...j'avais pas à m'en faire. Elle est pire que moi le matin pour le réveil ^-^'' ***

_Tout à coup, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser et ses joues prirent une couleur légèrement rosée:_

***Mais pourquoi j'avais peur qu'elle s'enfuit? C'est une fille comme une autre et je la connais à peine en plus!...Oui! J'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille car, je voulais absolument faire un duel contre elle!...Oui, c'est ça!***

_Essaya-t-il de se convaincre lui-même. Sur ce, Sora sembla s'être assez réveillé et s'exclama alors, avec un sourire chaleureux envers ses compagnons de chambre:_

Sora – Ohayo Mina-san -^^-

_En fait, tous sauf Judai, croyaient toujours que Sora était un garçon. La nuit, la demoiselle portait une perruque de la même couleur que ses cheveux mais, plus courts que ceux-ci au cas où et un bandage venait serrer sa poitrine sur son torse, ce qui dissimulait ses principales formes féminines. Ensuite, la jeune fille se leva, toujours vêtu de son pyjama, et s'exclama de nouveau:_

Sora – Je reviens de suite!

_Dit-elle joyeusement avant de sortir de la chambre direction la salle de bains commune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, quand il l'avait vu sourire, Shô avait un peu rougi... De son côté, Judai parti à sa suite prétextant ''une promenade''. _

_Sora arriva en peu de temps dans la salle de bains près des douches. Elle s'avança vers le lavabo, tourna le robinet puis, passa ses mains dessous l'eau fraîche avant de se rincer le visage avec. Elle faisait toujours ça le matin...ça lui permettait d'être complètement réveillée. Un fois son visage rincé, elle tendit son bras pour saisir la serviette...qui n'y était pas?_

***Kûso! J'ai oubliée de la prendre tout à l'heure!***

_Pesta-t-elle intérieurement. A cet instant, un tissu doux entra en contact avec sa main. C'était une serviette! Judai se trouvait à côté d'elle et avait déposé la serviette sur sa main ouverte et tendue. Elle le regarda d'abord étonnée avant de prendre la serviette et de s'éponger le visage à l'aide de celle-ci. Judai, quant à lui, semblait mal à l'aise. Auparavant, il ne se serait jamais comportait comme ça avec une fille...non pas qu'il était méchant ou macho avec elles mais par contre, il n'avait jamais surveiller autant les faits et gestes de l'une d'entre elles! De plus, il n'avait jamais été une seule fois autant mal à l'aise en présence de l'une d'elles! Alors...Pourquoi? Pourquoi il se sentait perdu en présence de Sora? Il allait s'en aller, ne supportant plus cette ambiance quand il sentit quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un =P- tirer sur le bas de sa veste pour l'empêcher de partir. Surpris, il se retourna et vit Sora qui tenait le tissu de sa veste fermement dans sa paume fermée. Celle-ci semblait assez gênée et avait la tête baissée. Quelques secondes passèrent puis, prenant son inspiration, elle releva la tête, regardant Judai dans le blanc des yeux puis, lui dit:_

Sora – Pour hier!...enfin..je veux dire...excuse-moi! Je ne voulais pas être aussi froide avec toi!...c'est juste que...j'ai eu peur...peur que tu en parles aux autres mais, tu ne l'as pas fait...merci.

_Termina-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire timide. Judai se mit à rougir en voyant celui-ci puis, il s'exclama en bégayant légèrement au début:_

Judai – Ce..c'est pas grave! Ça arrive à tout le monde et puis...ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien aux autres. Si tu te déguises, c'est que tu dois avoir une bonne raison après tout!

_Il lui rendit son sourire. Tiens? Ça lui rappelait étrangement la situation de Rei mis à part qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi perdu en sa présence contrairement à Sora. Ensuite, une question lui vint à l'esprit et il lui demanda avec une goutte de sueur qui glissa le long de sa tempe:_

Judai – Juste une chose...tu n'es pas venu car, tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un ici, rassure-moi?

_Sora ne sembla pas trop comprendre sa question mais, lui répondit alors:_

Sora – Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par là mais non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

_Inconsciemment, l'adolescent soupira en se disant qu'il y aurait déjà pas de deuxième Rei, c'était déjà ça. A cet instant, le silence fût roi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à que Sora ne reprenne la parole en s'exclamant:_

Sora – Ah! Au fait, notre duel est toujours d'actualité, ne **(2)**?

_Rien qu'en pensant au fameux duel, elle était déjà tout sourire, yeux pétillants et excitée comme une puce. Judai, en voyant l'attitude de la jeune fille changée aussi soudainement, fût d'abord surpris puis, il se mit à rire la seconde d'après en la voyant trépider d'impatience tel une gamine, en attendant la réponse du Slifer:_

Sora – C'est pas drôle! Arrête de rire et réponds-moi, bon sang! w*

_Commença-t-elle à s'écrier en voyant Judai rire à gorge déployé et surtout...ne lui répondant pas à sa question! Il réussit à se calmer peu après et confirma le duel. Par la suite, ils se préparèrent puis, partirent manger. Le déjeuner passa relativement vite et le duel était à présent très proche._

_Pour éviter les regards indiscrets, Judai trouva un endroit assez déserté par les étudiants pour faire le duel. Ils s'y dirigèrent ensemble et y arrivèrent en peu de temps. Le duel se passerait au bas d'une falaise, à l'entrée d'une grotte et surtout très éloigné des dortoirs et de l'académie. Judai posa son sac à dos et en sortit peu après des duels disks. Il en lança un à Sora avant d'enclencher le sien et d'y mettre son deck puis, il lui dit:_

Judai – Prête?

_Celle-ci enleva son chapeau et le fourra dans sa poche, laissant ses cheveux flottés au grès du vent. Sur ce, elle enclencha à son tour son duel disk, y mettant ses cartes puis, s'exclama envers le Slifer en face d'elle:_

Sora – Toujours prête pour un duel!

_A cet instant, les duels disks s'allumèrent et ils s'exclamèrent en même temps:_

Sora et Judai – DUEL(u)!

_Sur ces mots, les deux protagonistes piochèrent chacun cinq cartes puis, Sora débuta le duel:_

Sora – Ore no Turn, Draw! (3)

_Dit-elle à la façon d'un garçon avant de piocher une nouvelle carte. Elle semblait être concentrer comme jamais mais, elle souriait tout de même, ce qui montrait qu'elle adorait faire des duels._

Sora - Je pose 2 cartes face cachée (partie magie/piège) et je mets mon magicien silencieux en mode attaque sur le terrain...Turn End(o), à toi maintenant! Montre-moi ce que tu peux faire Judai-kun!

_La demoiselle semblait assez sûre d'elle, ce qui troublait le jeune adolescent qui ne se laissa néanmoins pas découragé, au contraire, si elle se révélait être aussi forte qu'elle le disait, ça ne ferait que lui faire d'autant plus plaisir! Toujours avec le sourire, celui-ci piocha une carte à son tour avant de prendre la parole:_

Judai – Ore no Turn, Draw! Je pose une carte face cachée puis, j'utilise ''E-Appel de détresse''!

_Judai fouille dans son deck avant d'en sortir une carte et de la montrer à Sora:_

Judai – J'invoque la carte que j'ai choisi ''BubbleMan, Héros des éléments'' en mode atttaque!

_Judai pose la carte sur le terrain puis, prend une nouvelle carte dans celle qu'il tient dans sa main:_

Judai – Puis, je l'équipe de ''Blaster à Bulles''! Maintenant l'attaque Bubbleman s'élève à 1600 et vu que ton magicien ne possède que 1000 points d'attaque... Bubbleman détruit son magicien silencieux!

_Sora eut un sourire en coin en voyant Bubbleman fonçait droit sur son magicien:_

***Il est tombé droit dans mon piège***

_Pensa Sora. A cet instant, une des cartes faces cachées de Sora se révela:_

Sora – J'active ''Cylindre magique'' qui va te renvoyer l'attaque de ton Bubbleman de plein fouet!

_Judai surpris mais ne fût pas pour le moins découragé. Il se prit alors l'attaque directement ce qui réduisit fortement ses points de vie (4000 → 2400). Néanmoins, il continuait de sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il sentait qu'il pouvait bien s'amuser avec Sora. Le duel avec elle venait à peine de commencer mais, il lui semblait déjà très stimulant. Judai ne pouvant pas attaquer une nouvelle fois Sora s'exclama alors:_

Judai – Turn End(o)!

_Cela venait au tour de Sora. Elle piocha une nouvelle carte et sembla satisfaite. Elle s'exclama alors:_

Sora – Je pose ''Rune Chaos, Déesse de L'espoir'' en mode défense!

_A ces mots, un chat assez étrange apparût sur le terrain et lui dit alors:_

Runy (Rune Chaos) – C'est pas trop tôt...j'espère que tu te feras pas avoir comme une cruchotte encore une fois! J'en ai marre d'avoir la honte à cause de toi.

Sora – Hey! C'est pas gentil ça Runy! Alors, que je t'ai invoqué et que pourtant tu me sers à rien!

Runy – Insolente! Je ne te permets pas!

Sora – C'est moi qui te permets pas! Je te ferais dire que tu n'existerais pas sans moi!

_Et les paroles fusèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à que Judai prenne la parole:_

Judai – Pourrait-on continuer le duel?

_Les deux demoiselles se stoppèrent, se regardèrent mutuellement avant de s'ignorer complètement._

Judai – Alors, tu vois l'esprit des cartes?

Sora – Hein?

_A ces mots, le kuriboh ailé de Judai apparût à côté du jeune homme._

Sora – Un ''kuriboh ailé''?

_Le Kuriboh ailé de la demoiselle -qui portait un ruban avec un noeud bleu pastel autour de sa taille- fit alors aussi son apparition et salua celui de Judai. Sora secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits et lui dit alors:_

Sora – Désolé mais, les explications seront pour plus tard! Pour le moment, finissons ce duel!

_A ces mots, elle enchaina alors en disant:_

Sora – Au vu que tu as pioché une carte grâce à une carte piège et qu'un tour est passé, mon magicien silencieux gagne 1000 points d'attaque et est donc assez puissant pour détruire ton bubbleman...Magicien silencieux attaque Bubbleman sur le champ!

_Sur ce, le magicien lança son attaque magique sur Bubbleman. Mais contrairement, à ce qu'elle pensait, seul le canon du héros fût détruit._

Judai – Bubbleman ne subit aucun dommage si je sacrifie son équipement!

_Par la suite, la carte cachée sur le terrain de l'osiris red se dévoila. Il s'agissait de la carte piège ''Un héros surgit''._

Judai – Puisque que tu as déclaré une attaque, ma carte piège se déclenche!

_Judai montra les cartes de sa main à Sora sans qu'elle ne voit desquelles il s'agissait et lui dit:_

Judai – Tu dois choisir une carte. S'il s'agit d'une carte monstre, je peux l'invoquer immédiatement et sans le moindre sacrifice.

Runy – Et voilà, encore une boulette.

Sora – Je t'ai demandé ton avis peut-être?

_Lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard qui pouvait tuer un mort puis, elle choisit enfin la carte:_

Sora – Celle tout à droite de ta main!

_Judai sourit puis, s'exclama en dévoilant la carte à Sora:_

Judai – Bon choix!

Sora – Arg!

_S'exclama Sora en voyant la carte. La carte en question était ''Burstinatrix, Héros des Eléments''. Pour le moment, Sora ne craignait rien mais, si Judai avaient les bonnes cartes en mains...en clair, elle serait dans de beaux draps! Judai invoqua la carte en mode défense puis, s'exclama avec un sourire de défi:_

Judai – Ce sera tout?

Sora – Non!

_Elle prit une autre carte de ses mains et enchaina en disant:_

Sora – J'utilise ''Livre d'Arts Secrets'' sur mon magicien qui gagne ainsi 300 points en attaque et défense! (1500 atk → 1800 atk, 1000 def. → 1300 def.) puis, je pose une nouvelle carte face cachée (magie/piège) sur le terrain...maintenant, j'ai fini!

_Finit-elle d'un air déconcerté par la tournure des évènements...elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot!_

Judai – Ore no Turn, Draw!

_Judai piocha une nouvelle carte et la plaça dans sa main qui était à présent composé de 4 cartes._

Judai – J'utilise ''Pot de Cupidité'', ce qui me permet de piocher deux nouvelles cartes!

_Judai pioche ses deux cartes avant de s'exclamer en montrant celle-ci à Sora:_

Judai – Maintenant, j'invoque ''Avian, Héros des Eléments''!

_Judai allait continuer quand, il se rendit compte que Sora souriait. Et s'il tentait une nouvelle tactique? Il s'exclama alors:_

Judai – Je pose une carte face cachée (magie/piège) et je termine mon tour.

_Sora trouva l'action de Judai étrange mais, __n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça._

Sora – Ore no Turn, Draw!

_Elle piocha une carte avant de s'exclamer:_

Sora - Mon magicien silencieux gagne 500 points d'attaque (2300 → 2800)! Maintenant, Magicien Silencieux attaque Bubbleman pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui!

_Ne se rendant pas pour le moins compte du piège, son magicien fonça vers Bubbleman quand Judai révéla sa carte cachée:_

Judai – J'active la ''Barrière Héroïque''! Grâce à elle, mon héros est indemne!

_Sora rageait. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus au vu de la composition de sa main, elle mit fin à son tour. Cela venait à Judai à présent. Celui-ci piocha une carte et sembla ravi, contrairement à Sora, qui commença à se dire qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure...et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort._

Judai – J'active ''Vent Duveteux'' qui fait disparaître ta carte face cachée!

Sora – Non!

La carte ''Cylindre magique'' (oui, elle en avait deux) apparût alors pour disparaître en milles morceaux sous les yeux de la demoiselle qui n'avait pas fini d'être désemparée.

Judai – Et maintenant, j'utilise ''Avian'' et ''Burstinatrix'' avec la carte ''Polymérisation'' pour invoquer...

La fusion s'opéra et bientôt un nouveau héros des éléments apparût sur le terrain.

Judai - ...''Aile de Feu, Héros des Eléments'' en mode attaque!

ça se voit qu'on est dans ''Yugioh'', ne? XD

''N'est-ce pas?'', ''Pas vrai?'' en Français.

Cela veut dire littéralement ''C'est mon tour, pioche!'' mais, Sora utilise ''Ore'' qui est normalement utilisé par les hommes au lieu du ''Watashi'' habituel des demoiselles, prouvant ainsi que Sora est ce que l'on peut qualifier de ''garçon manqué''.

Et voilà! Deuxième partie bouclé! Bon au début, ce chapitre ne devait comprendre que deux parties mais, au vu de la longueur de celui-ci, il y aura une troisième partie qui comprendra la fin du duel ainsi que quelques explications sur notre jeune Sora. Je remercie ceux qui me lisent et me suivent cette histoire avec attention.

Sinon, une petite question; mis à part le couple principal Judai/Sora, qui aimeriez-vous voir en couple?

Au fait, voici la carte ''Rune Chaos – Déesse de L'Espoir'' que j'ai crée spécialement pour Sora (enlevez les espaces dans l'adresse): h t t p : / / t a n u s i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /gallery/#/d2m708o

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la dernière partie du chapitre -^^-


	4. Un Mystère Féminin Partie 3

Recoucou et Okaeri pour la dernière partie du chapitre 2!

**Hayato –** Ouf...enfin!

**Moi –** A qui le dis-tu...j'en peux plus -_-''

**Judai –** Gambatte (Courage) Natsu-chan! ^^

**Moi - *yeux en étoiles*** Hai My Honey -*v*-

***repart écrire***

**Shô – **On voit que tu sais y faire avec elle toi .

**Judai -** ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chap.2 – Un mystère Féminin Partie 3**

_La fusion s'opéra et bientôt un nouveau héros des éléments apparût sur le terrain._

Judai - ...''Aile de Feu, Héros des Eléments'' en mode attaque!

_Aie, Aie! Ça sentait le roussi pour la demoiselle mais, ce n'était pas encore fini! Judai dévoila sa dernière carte en main...il s'agissait de la carte de terrain ''Gratte-ciel''._

Judai – Et maintenant, le terrain des héros va se mettre en place!

_Des grattes ciels apparurent sur le terrain, entourant bien les deux duellistes. Ne voyant rien se passer, Sora s'exclama alors:_

Sora – Je vois pas la différence...

Judai – Mais tu vas la voir de suite! Aile de Feu attaque et détruit son magicien silencieux!

_Le monstre s'élança alors sur le magicien de Sora. Celle-ci s'exclama alors d'un air étonnée:_

Sora – Mais mon magicien a plus de points d'attaque que ton monstre pourtant!

_Judai eut un sourire en coin avant de lui répondre:_

Judai – Plus maintenant car, le terrain donne 100 points d'attaque de plus à mon monstre si celui-ci est plus faible que son adversaire... et c'est le cas!

_A ces mots, le terrain fit monter les points d'attaque du monstre de Judai de 2100 à 3100 points d'attaque, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour détruire le magicien de la jeune fille._

Sora – Uso! (Impossible!)

_A ces mots, son magicien fût détruit devant ses yeux, lui faisant perdre des points de vie (4000 → 3600)._

Judai – Et ce n'est pas fini! Maintenant, Aile de Feu active son effet! Tu perds autant de points de vie que possédait le monstre que je viens de détruire!

_Aile de feu vint se placer devant Sora pour l'attaquer directement. (3600 → 800)._

Sora – Kya!

Judai – Mais, il me reste encore une attaque à donner! Bubbleman attaque son ''Rune Chaos'' pour la laisser sans défense!

_Bubbleman attaqua Runy, faisant diminuer encore une fois les points de Sora (800 → 300) ...néanmoins, Runy ne fût pas détruite._

Judai – Hein?

Runy – Surpris, morveux?

Sora – C'est un des effets de ma ''Runy''. Je subis les dommages mais, elle ne peut pas être détruite en combat.

_Sora eut un sourire sournois avant de continuer en disant:_

Sora – Tu as terminé? Je n'ai peut-être presque plus de points de vie mais, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot!

_Toujours un peu surpris mais, toujours aussi sûr de lui, Judai mit fin à son tour._

Sora – Bien! Ore no Turn, Draw!

_Sora piocha en espérant avoir quelque chose pour s'en sortir...si elle arrivait à se débarrasser d'Aile de Feu, elle aurait alors le champ libre car, Judai n'avait plus aucune carte en main ni sur le terrain pour le moment mis à part son monstre de feu. En voyant la carte, Sora esquissa un sourire avant de la jouer:_

Sora – J'utilise ''Charité Gracieuse'' pour piocher 3 nouvelles cartes!

_Sora piocha alors 3 nouvelles cartes mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment les cartes qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir:_

Sora – Je pose deux cartes face cachée (une en magie/piège, l'autre côté ''monstre'') puis, je termine mon tour!

_Sora espérait faire douter Judai en laissant Runy en mode attaque ce qui sembla plaire à Runy qui commençait vraiment à apprécier la tournure du duel. C'était au tour de Judai maintenant. Effectivement, au début, il sembla douter à propos des cartes de Sora mais, son instinct lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger...alors comme à son habitude, il l'écouta. Par contre, il préféra vérifier en attaquant son monstre caché au cas où:_

Judai – Aile de Feu attaque la carte monstre face cachée!

Sora – Gloups!

_Son stratagème n'avait pas fonctionner et son monstre fût dévoilé puis, détruit. Il s'agissait de sa curran magicienne d'ébène._

Sora – Gômen (Désolé) Curran-chan.

_Souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de son ami puis, elle garda une expression neutre, espérant toujours faire douter Judai mais, bien sûr, il ne tomberait plus dans le panneau cette fois-ci. Ainsi, celui-ci ordonna alors à Bubbleman de lancer son attaque sur Runy. Les points de Sora furent alors réduit à zero et le terrain reprit son paysage d'origine puis, les monstres disparurent au vu que le duel venait de prendre fin. _

Judai – Gotcha! Tanoshii Duel Dattaze!

_Dit-il en faisant son fameux signe de la main vers la demoiselle. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se laissa tomber sur les fesses, exténuée. Les disques de duels se désactivèrent et Judai s'approcha alors de Sora, toujours au sol._

Judai – Ça va? Pas trop de mal? En tout cas, tu t'es bien débrouillé, tu as un bon niveau je trouve ^^

_Lui dit-il tout sourire, faisant rougir la jeune fille, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sora la saisit puis se releva. A son tour, elle lui sourit... ce qui surprit Judai qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire sincèrement puis, elle lui dit:_

Sora – Et encore... tu n'as encore rien vu! Je te promets que la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas aussi simple qu'aujourd'hui!

Judai – Alors j'attends notre prochain duel avec impatience!

_Sur ce, Runy apparût sur l'épaule de Sora et s'exclama alors:_

**''Dis! Tu voulais pas lui parler de quelque chose miss?''**

Sora – Ah oui! C'est vrai!

_Elle se tourna alors vers Judai et lui dit:_

Sora – Je crois que le temps des explications est arrivé! Et si on s'asseyait quelque part? Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps et je ne veux pas en parler devant les autres.

Judai – Pas de problème! On a qu'à s'assoir sur ce rocher un peu plus loin!

_Il lui montra le rocher du doigt avant de s'y rendre, suivit de près de la demoiselle. Ils s'y assirent rapidement puis, Sora commença son récit:_

Sora – En ce qui concerne, les esprits des cartes, je suis capable de les voir et de leur parler depuis toute petite déjà! Kuriboh ailé et Rune Chaos sont de précieux amies avec toutes les autres qui se trouvent dans mon deck. Par contre, Rune Chaos est une carte différente des autres au vu qu'elle est unique.

Judai – Unique? Dans quel sens? Et puis comment se fait-il que tu possèdes un ''Kuriboh ailé''? N'est-ce pas une des cartes les plus rares du monde?

_Sora rit d'un air assez enfantin avant de répondre aux questions de l'osiris red avec nonchalance:_

Sora – Unique dans le sens que c'est moi sa créatrice et qu'elle n'a été publié qu'une fois donc, celle que je possède est l'unique exemplaire au monde. Pour Kuriboh ailé... désolé mais, ça, c'est mon petit secret.

_Finit-elle d'un air mystérieux. A ce moment-là, le Kuriboh ailé de Sora apparût._

**''Kuri Kuri?''**

_Par la suite, celui de Judai fit à son tour son apparition:_

**''Kuri Kuri!''**

_Il se rapprocha de celui de Sora... étrangement ou peu étais-ce normal mais, en tout cas, ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Runy disparût, trouvant tout ceci ennuyant tandis que Judai et Sora décidèrent de les observer un moment en silence. Peu après, Judai voulut continuer sa discussion avec la jeune fille quand un étrange bruit attira leur attention. Sora se releva... Tout à coup, une multitude d'hélicoptères et autres engins volants passèrent au dessus de leur tête pour se diriger vers l'académie. Les Kuribohs ailés disparûrent et Sora eut du mal à garder ses cheveux en place avec la bourrasque qu'avaient laissés les appareils après leur passage. Passer le temps de l'étonnement et de la surprise, Sora s'exclama alors:_

Sora – Que vient faire ici tout ce monde?

_A ce moment exact, Judai sembla avoir un déclic et en tapant du poing dans la paume de son autre main et en souriant comme un simplet, il lui sortit tout simplement:_

Judai – Ah! Je viens de me rappeler mais, demain, je dois participer au duel inter-académie donc, ça doit être pour ça.

Sora – QUOI? T'ES SI FORT QUE ÇA?

Judai – Bah à part Ryô, personne ne m'a encore battu et puis,je compte bien devenir le nouveau maître du jeu, tu vois.

_Il dit ça tellement simplement que cela semblait être quelque chose de normal... Sora soupira avec de sourire. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être tombé sur Judai. C'était l'un des meilleurs duellistes, il était assez amusant dans son genre et surtout digne de confiance... sa scolarité s'annonçait des plus intéressante! Sora eut un grand sourire avant de s'exclamer avec enthousiasme en se tournant vers Judai:_

Sora – Allons préparer ton deck pour demain!

_Sur ce, elle ne laissa pas le choix à Judai et le chopa par le bras avant de l'entrainer avec elle. Elle récupéra sa casquette au passage, se la mit sur la tête en réajustant le tout puis, se mit à courir en tirant un ''Judai'' surpris derrière elle vers le dortoir des osiris red... quant à elle, elle était tout sourire!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**E**t voilà! La 3ème et dernière partie de ce chapitre et enfin fini! Ouf... En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu même si en ce moment, j'ai un certain mal pour écrire et puis, les duels par écrit... c'est pas mon fort et vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué! D'ailleurs, je devais mettre une scène supplémentaire dans ce chapitre mais, j'ai jugé que si je la mettais plus loin ce serait plus logique donc, je ne l'ai pas mise... pour le moment.

Ah! Sinon pour les autres couples, j'ai ma petite idée à présent par contre... chuuut! Motus et bouche cousu, vous verrez bien en suivant les chapitres! _(rire sadique) _Par contre, si vous avez des propositions, que ce soit sur les couples ou autres choses, je veux bien écouter vos propositions! Après tout, si ça peut pimenter encore plus le déroulement de l'histoire... ce ne sera pas de refus! (J'avoue, je suis une sadique dans l'âme et j'adore torturer mes/les persos que ce soit mentalement ou physique... plus mentalement totu de même! xD)

**S**ur ce, je remercie encore ceux suivent cette fanfic et j'espère que vous la suivrez encore car, le mystère autour de Sora va petit à petit s'épaissir pour au final, s'éclaircir un peu après... enfin, je vous laisser découvrir ça par vous même ainsi que l'évolution des sentiments de Judai ainsi que ceux de Sora...

Ja ne et Rendez-vous au Prochain chapitre!


	5. Le Duel InterAcadémie Partie 1

Yokôso ! Rhhhhaaaa... Je suis vraiment confuse ! Je vous ais laissé sans le moindre chapitre depuis un long moment... je ne sais même plus quand tellement ça remonte ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai eu pas mal de contretemps puis d'autres facteurs comme du blues, de la fainéantise et de la fatigue... mais surtout... un énorme blocage pour cette partie de l'histoire !

En somme, je m'excuse platement, à genoux, en larmes... enfin je suis vraiment désolé quoi !

En tout cas, je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent sur cette fanfic et qui me suivront encore j'espère.  
Mon blocage, ayant pris fin, les prochains chapitres devraient mettre énormément moins de temps à être écrit et publié... néanmoins, je ne vous promets rien au vu que j'ai de nombreux autres écrits en cours à part celui-ci !

Ah ! Et sinon, je tiens à vous faire part de ma décision de réécrire cette fanfic !

Tout du moins, les deux premiers chapitres surtout ainsi que de réparer l'incohérence du dernier chapitre par rapport aux hélicoptères car, je me suis aperçu qu'il n'était pas prévu que le duel passe à la télé et qu'on ne le sait donc que le jour même quand Jun arrive sur l'Île pour le duel !  
Pas d'inquiétude, cette bévue a été réparée dans ce chapitre donc, vous n'aurez pas de problème pour la lecture des futurs chapitres !

Sur ce, je vais me taire une bonne fois pour toutes avec mes blablas intempestifs et je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre qui vous a déjà assez fait languir !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

_**Chap.3 – Le Duel Inter-Académie Partie 1**_

_La Duel Académie est en ébullition. Comme une fourmilière, tout le personnel et les élèves se prépare pour l'évènement de cette journée. Et oui ! Aujourd'hui se déroule le tournoi inter-Académie ! L'académie du Nord contre celle du Sud ! Le duelliste du côté de l'Académie du Nord est encore inconnu de tous mais, en ce qui concerne celui du Sud, celle où nous nous trouvons, nous savons tous très bien qu'il s'agit de Judai !... Mais en parlant de celui-ci... où est-il ?_

_Nous survolons rapidement l'Île où se situe l'académie avant de revenir vers celle-ci puis, de nous rendre dans le dôme de duel à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et contre tout attente, Judai s'y trouve bien.  
En compagnie de Sora, il fait apparaître ses monstres à l'aide de son duel disk sous l'oeil admiratif de notre jeune demoiselle._

-Whoaa ! Même Aujourd'hui, vous êtes toujours aussi cool !

_Dit-il avec des étoiles pleins les yeux avant qu'un rire moqueur ne le fasse se retourner. Sora émit un petit rire avant de lui lancer toujours avec un air moqueur sur les lèvres :_

-Heureusement pour eux ! S'il n'était plus ''cool'' comme tu dis, à tes yeux, je sais pas ce que votre équipe deviendrait !

_Judai ne sembla pas le prendre mal... bien au contraire et s'exclama alors :_

-Notre équipe restera toujours parfaitement soudé ! Pas vrai les amis ?

_Ses monstres acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête tandis que Sora esquissa un sourire émue sur ses fines lèvres. Sur ce, le jeune Osiris Red s'exclama de nouveau avec entrain à ses coéquipiers de duel :_

-Motivez-vous et faites de votre mieux dans ce match inter-Ecole contre la Duel Académie du Nord !

_Sora était bien contente de voir un lien aussi fort entre le garçon et ses cartes ainsi que sa détermination qu'elle pouvait sentir brûler avec une intensité incroyable à cet instant. La jeune fille allait prendre la parole quand un cri la stoppa net :_

-Aniki ! Aniki !

_Shô arriva au pas de course... il semblait un peu essoufflé. Sora lui jeta un regard intrigué. Toujours vêtu de la tenue masculine, la poitrine bandée convenablement ainsi que de sa chevelure cachée à demi sous sa casquette, elle ne craignait pas d'être découverte de par son apparence, ce qui lui laissait l'esprit tranquille pour la journée. Shô remarqua enfin la demoiselle qu'il prenait toujours pour un garçon et se sentit un peu rougir avant de reprendre , donnant enfin la raison de sa précipitation :_

-C'est là que vous vous cachiez ?! Tout le monde s'est déjà réuni !

-Hein ! Comment ça ''déjà réuni'' ?!

_S'était alors exclamée la nouvelle Osiris Red en même temps que Judai. Si la situation n'aurait pas été aussi incompréhensible, sûrement qu'ils se seraient tout les deux mit à rire à cet instant face à leur synchronisation. Shô ne tarda pas à leur répondre avec tout autant d'empressement :_

-Pour la réception ! La réception du représentant de l'Académie du Nord !

-Ah, zut ! J'avais oubliée !

-''Oubliée'' ?!

_Eberluée par tant de nonchalance, Sora n'avait pu s'empêcher de répéter le dernier mot de Judai avec une expression plus qu'outrée. Le jeune homme sembla vouloir se faire assez petit à cet instant, se doutant qu'elle lui en voulait un peu d'avoir omis ce détail... qui était largement plus qu'un détail à l'évidence ! Laissant de côté cette maladresse de Judai, celui-ci désactiva son duel disk avant de sauter avec Sora du terrain en hauteur pour se mettre à courir avec Shô pour arriver dans les temps pour accueillir son futur adversaire._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Certes, ils étaient arrivés au port mais, il n'étaient certainement pas dans les temps pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants ! En arrivant à bout de souffle, Judai et Sora réussirent à se glisser parmi les élèves -qui ne se privèrent pas de rouspéter... avant de rester sans voix devant Sora pour une raison qui était inconnue même pour eux- jusqu'à atteindre le devant de la foule d'élèves. Shô et Hayato, quand à eux, étaient restés en arrière. Sur place, la demoiselle pût remarquer Chronos-sensei _**(1)**_ ainsi que le directeur de leur Académie... ils discutaient avec une autre personne qui venait de débarquer sur la rive... sûrement le directeur de l'Académie du Nord en déduit la demoiselle. Ils semblaient parler d'une ''Tome-san (2)''... la ''Tome-san'' du magasin de l'Académie ? Mais qu'avait-elle à voir là-dedans ?! Sora semblait perdue dans ses pensées quand Judai s'avança vers ses professeurs, sortant la jeune Osiris de sa divagation inutile :_

-Principal, assez de salutations ! Dépêchez-vous de me présenter mon adversaire !__

La demoiselle vêtue de rouge n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Shô venait de se taper le front avec le plat de sa main, quand elle entendit un claquement un peu plus loin derrière elle. Elle émit un petit rire... faut dire que Judai était un cas particulier mais avant tout, un cas très intéressant pour sa part. Au final, rien que pour rendre encore plus désespéré le garçon à lunettes, elle se joint à son complice de secret et s'exclama à son tour, toute frétillante :

-Wui, wui ! C'est qui, qui va être son adversaire, dites ?__

Dit-elle toute sourire avant que le principal ne leur répond désappointé par leur attitude à la limite de la gaminerie... nan, en fait, c'était de la gaminerie.

-Dis donc, vous deux, c'est un peu impoli...

-Mais je suis juste pressé de voir qui je vais combattre.__

Sora acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, toujours ses yeux brillants de milles feux. Ahhhh... qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de Judai pour ce duel !... Mais bon, ce n'est que partie remise. Elle venait à peine d'arriver après tout ! Le second directeur prit enfin la parole :

-Je vois. Alors c'est toi Judai-kun **(2)** ?

-Enchanté ! Papi , c'est vous le principal de l'Académie du Nord ?__

Là, Sora voulut elle-même se taper le front... nan mais, c'était quand même évident depuis quelques minutes que le monsieur c'était le directeur de l'Académie adverse, nan ?! A ce moment, Runy fit son apparition et se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse :

-T'es sûr d'avoir touché le gros lot avec lui ?... J'ai plus l'impression que t'as touché le fond oui !__

S'exclama-t-elle en s'esclaffant de tout son soul avant que Sora ne lui chuchota en catimini pour lui cloître le bec définitivement :

-Je te ferais dire qu'on a perdu contre lui hier.__

La demoiselle n'eut pas à se répéter car, Runy garda le silence par la suite... en omettant pas, bien entendu, de lui faire du boudin !... Et après c'était elle la gamine ?!... nan mais fallait vraiment qu'elle se voit dans un miroir celle-là ! Sora n'avait pas écouté le reste de la conversation avec Judai et cie et ne revint dans la discussion seulement quand une voix s'éleva du bateau appartenant à l'Académie du Nord :

-Moi !

-Hein, qui est-ce ?

_Interloquée, tout comme Judai, l'Osiris Red chercha tout d'abord l'appartenance de la dite voix._

-Moi !

_Cette fois, elle vit un grand jeune homme brun tout au bout du chemin que formaient les élèves de l'autre Académie sur leur bateau._

-Whoa ! Manjoume ! C'est Manjoume !

- !

***Tiens ! Judai le connait ?***

_Sur cette maigre pensée, elle se mit à détailler d'un regard pas discret du tout le personnage qui venait de faire son entrée devant eux. Brun, ses cheveux relevés vers le haut retombant légèrement vers l'avant, yeux noirs aussi profonds que sa chevelure. Il était vêtu d'un tricot violet très sombre, d'un pantalon simple, d'une longue veste et de bottes hautes... le tout de couleur noire hormis son haut._

***Il est addict à cette couleur ou quoi ?!***

-C'est Manjoume-san !

_Le fameux ''Manjoume'' venait de dire ça d'une voix tellement imbu de lui-même que ça en était presque irritant. Bon... donc première impression dans l'esprit de Sora : Il aime le noir et est arrogant. Après sa rapide analyse et déduction, elle se rendit compte que pendant ce temps, elle avait loupée encore une fois, une bonne partie de l'échange puis, elle remarqua que les yeux du ''gars en noir'' était braqué sur elle._

-Hein ?

***Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type à la fin ?!***

_Pensa-t-elle en se demandant intérieurement ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour retenir son attention ainsi._

_De son côté, Jun, de son prénom, avait remarqué un garçon Osiris Red à côté de Judai et... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, celui ci l'intriguait énormément. Il eut un moment d'absence quand ses pupilles croisèrent celle de Sora, sortant de sa profonde réflexion. Manjoume se sentit rougir légèrement avant de secouer rapidement sa tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits._

***Depuis quand je me mets à rougir pour un Osiris Red ?! En plus, un garçon et l'ami de Judai apparemment ! Nan mais, j'ai un problème depuis quelques mois moi !***

_Judai, quand à lui, ne sembla rien remarquer de cette échange furtif et tandis que Jun reprenait contenance, il s'exclama alors :_

-''Moi'' ? Alors celui qui va être mon adversaire... c'est Manjoume ?

_Reprenant toute sa superbe, le gars en noir corrigea de nouveau Judai de son air supérieur, aidé de ses larbins :_

-Manjoume-san !

« Thunder ! »

-Première année, nous avons remarqué que tu ne t'adresses pas à Thunder-san avec respect !

-Si on te l'apprenait ?

-Laissez-le.

_Sora n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude des gugusses en face d'eux et elle ne se priva pas de la faire remarquer._

-Non... fait pas ça crétine, tu vas encore tout faire partir en boulettes hachées menues !

_Loin d'écouter son amie Runy, elle bomba le torse et prit la parole avec un air tout aussi arrogant que celui qu'arborait Jun en face d'elle :_

-Ah ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à respecter ? Quelqu'un ? Bizarre, je ne vois personne dans ce genre là en face de moi pourtant !

-Je t'avais prévenu, idiote !

_A cet instant, Runy disparût. Toujours un sourire bien arrogant et provocateur même plaqué sur la fente de sa bouche, elle ne remarqua pas l'air étonné des professeurs et élèves et particulièrement de Judai qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout à cet aparté à priori. Se fusillant du regard, sur un ton de défi, Manjoume et Sora restèrent un moment ainsi. On aurait même pû voir une forme de tigre et de dragon au dessus de nos deux compagnons tellement la tension était palpable entre eux. Même pas besoin de se concerter, à partir d'aujourd'hui, Jun considérait cette seconde face de « crabe » -la première, c'est Judai- comme son ennemi juré... encore plus que l'autre Osiris Red qui avait laaaargement le don de lui taper sur les nerfs !_

_... Ahh... s'il savait !... S'il s'avait ce que le destin leur réservait... à eux mais aussi, à tout ceux de l'Académie._

_Leur bataille de regards noirs finit finalement par prendre fin radicalement quand une forte rafale de vent vint heurter les personnes sur les lieux._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**(1) Sensei : Mot ou Suffixe ajouté à un nom de famille ou un prénom pour signifier ''professeur'' ou ''maître''  
(2) -San, -kun : Suffixe ajouté à un nom de famille ou un prénom pour montrer un respect ou un attachement particulier à une personne**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Mais quel est cette rafale de vent ? Comment va se dérouler le duel entre Judai et Jun ?  
Sora et Jun vont-ils s'entretuaient dans la prochaine partie du chapitre ? x'DDDDDD

Vous saurez tout... si vous lisez la suite ! -èvé- ***se prend plein de tomates dans la face***


End file.
